Ketika Preman Haruno Sakit
by PurpleLittleMoon
Summary: Haruno Sakura, si preman sekolah yang tahan banting meskipun sudah dibanting, digebugin, dan dihajar. Namun apa jadinya jika ia "-HATCHUU!" / Padahal aku ingin sekali sekolah besok!..."/"Caranya adalah aku akan..."/ apakah cara yang Sasuke gunakan untuk menyembuhkan Sakura? RnR pleaseee!


**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**Warning! : Jelek, abal, humor (atau bahkan ga bisa disebut humor) garing crispy. Typo bertebaran dimana-mana**

**.**

**.**

**PurpleLittleMoon proudly present**

**.**

**Ketika Preman Haruno Sakit**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

"Sasuke otakmu kadang-kadang tidak jalan ya!" Teriak seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah muda itu dengan kasar kepada lawan bicaranya yang jelas ada di depan wajahnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Kekasih yang telah mewarnai hari-harinya selama 2 bulan ini.

"Tentu saja otakku tidak berjalan nona. Apa jadinya jika otakku berjalan?" Balas Sasuke tak mau kalah. Sebenarnya dilihat dari segi apapun, pasangan ini memang tidak ada serasinya sama sekali. Lihat saja, tiada hari tanpa teriakan, umpatan, amukan dan murka.

"Hah! Pintar sekali ya kau membalikan perkataanku, Uchiha. Sekali lagi kau menganggu _battle_-ku, hubungan kita benar-benar berakhir!" Ancam gadis 17 tahun itu geram.

"Lalu, kau pikir aku takut dengan ancamanmu?"

Muncullah perempatan berkedut di dahi lebar Sakura.

"Terserah!" Lalu putri tunggal keluarga Haruno itu melengos keluar meninggalkan sang pacar yang sedang dilanda kegalauan. Jengkel? Pasti. Siapa yang tidak jengkel harga dirinya diinjak-injak bak ubin murahan oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Apa lagi yang diinjak harga dirinya ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Mahkluk paling belagu, songong, dan terlalu menjunjung harga diri.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan lagi!" Sasuke menjambak rambut pantat ayamnya hingga rambut itu kusut dan berbentuk pantat kingkong. Pasalnya, Sakura itu adalah preman disekolah ini. Ia sering bertarung dengan siapa saja yang menurut instingnya menyebalkan. Walau terkadang instingnya salah. Dan menjatuhkan banyak korban jiwa yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Ok, berlebihan.

Tapi tetap saja itu sangat merepotkan Tuan Muda Sasuke kita. Sakura tidak memandang buluh jika bertarung. Pria, wanita, anak bocah upilan, sampai nenek-nenek di panti jompo sebelah pernah diajak bertarung. Dan jika korban Sakura wanita, pasti akan ngacir ke arah Sasuke dan minta yang 'aneh-aneh' padanya.

'_Sabar Sasuke, pacar preman pasar kaya gitu emang harus dikasih pelajaran!'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei kenapa Sakura tidak datang?" Tanya gadis _Barbie_ KW super itu, Yamanaka Ino kepada kerumunan murid-murid yang sedang ngerumpi di kelasnya.

"Tidak tau."

"Pasti berantem lagi."

"Paling lagi nyolong ayam."

"Mungkin *pip* sama Sasuke kali."

"Woy!" Teriak Ino menyerupai preman. Rupanya berteman 13 tahun bersama Sakura sedikit banyak merubah kepribadian anggun gadis ini. "Gue nanya serius nih!"

"Kita juga jawab serius." Jawab salah seorang dari mereka.

"A-ano… Mungkin Sakura-san sakit." Jawab sebuah suara yang tersendat-sendat seperti sinyal HP author kalo lagi malem. Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis cantik berambut indigo yang merupakan putri keluarga Hyuuga, salah satu keluarga yang berkiprah di bidang batu bara.

"WHAT?! Sakit?! Ga salah denger nih gue? Sakura sakit? Mahkluk yang udah jatuh dari pohon ratusan kali, dikejer anjing _herder_ puluhan kali dan berujung pada anjing itu cidera, berantem ribuan kali, berendem di kolam renang pas musim dingin 12 jem itu sakit?! Manusia tahan banting walau udah dibanting, digebugin, dikeroyok se-RT itu sakit?! Demi seluruh cowok simpenan yang gue punya gue gak percaya!" Ucap Ino panjang lebar hingga terjadi hujan lokal disana yang menyebabkan rambut Hinata yang duduk di bawah Ino yang sedang berdiri tadi lepek, basah, dan beraroma tak sedap.

"Ano, I-Ino-san, a-aku hanya b-berspekulasi s-saja. Mungkin s-saja hipotesaku t-tidak b-benar." Ino yang mulutnya ikut mangap-mangap setiap kali ngeliat Hinata ngomong itu terdiam.

Semua orang pernah sakit. Tapi… gimana kalau si preman itu yang sakit?!"

"Ok, ntar pulang sekolah gue ngacir ke rumahnya. Duluan ya~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Hari ini, si Sakura preman sekolah ini gak masuk. Seenggaknya, Sasuke bisa jadi milik gue hari ini. Betapa gembiranya hatiku usyalala usyalala usyala-'_

"KYAA!"

**BRUAK**

"SIAPA YANG NABRAK GUE HAH!? SIAPA! TUNJUKIN SINI MUKA LO! BERANINYA LO NABRAK GUE YANG LAGI KONSER PERDANA DALAM HATI! SI-"

"EHM!" Orang yang sudah mulai congean gara-gara Karin teriak-teriak gajebo nyariin siapa yang nabrak dia padahal jelas-jelas orang itu ada di depan mukanya sengaja berdeham keras.

"Eh?! Sasuke-kun toh…" Karin sudah mulai senyum-senyum ga jelas sambil masang tampang mauan-super khasnya.

"Maaf." Sasuke langsung melengos pergi tanpa mempedulikan Karin yang mencak-mencak ga jelas dibelakangnya sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi '_hatiku sedih usyalala usyalala usyalala' _yang cukup membuat Sasuke muntah darah.

Pria berambut pantat ayam ini berjalan menelurusri koridor lantai 2 Konoha College ini untuk menuju lantai satu dan…pulang. Padahal baru istirahat pertama. Tidak. Bukan pulang. Tapi, ada yang terus mengganggu pikirannya saat ini, Haruno Sakura.

Dia memang menyumpahi Sakura agar dimakan burung beo kemarin, tapi mana dia tau kalau bakalan dimakan beneran. Ok, itu _nonsense. _Sakura gak masuk itu sepi banget. Dia ngerasa bagai teh tanpa garam… gula maksudnya. Hampa. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menemui gadis musim semi itu secepatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ohayou, baa-san Sakura-nya ada?" ucap Sasuke sopan sesopannya. Maklum calon mertua gitchuu.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, ada kok. Tapi Sakura sedang sakit. Mungkin dia sedang mengorek-orek hidungnnya di kamar. Lagi pula, syukurlah kau datang, baa-san ingin ke pasar. Tolong jaga Sakura sebentar ya.."

Mata Sasuke membelalak kaget! Sakura? Sakit? Hell no! ada apa dengan dunia ini?! Rasanya seperti terbang ke troposfer, terpental ke stratosfer, terbakar di mesosfer dan terurai di termosfer. Ok, cukup lebay. Sasuke masih tetap berada di bawah atmosfer dan masih menginjak tanah pula.

"Boleh masuk tante?"

"Silahkan. Kamar Sakura ada lantai 2, pintunya warna hitam dan ada hiasan kelelawar dan jaring laba-labanya. Terus ada tulisan "DON'T ENTER THIS ROOM OR YOU WILL DIE SOON!" tapi hiraukan saja."

**Glup.**

Buset, Sakura horror banget! Kamarnya pasti serem luar biasa.

Sasuke menaiki tangga perlahan dan tiba di pintu yang dikatakan tadi dan terdengar suara mengerikan dari dalam ruangan.

Tok. Tok. Tok

"Sihapha?" (siapa) Tanya sebuah suara dari dalam. Suara yang aneh nan mistis…

Pintu dibuka…

"Hai Sakura!" ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang sok diriang-riangkan yang malah membuat author tak kuasa menahan pup saat mendengarnya.

"Oh Sasuke. Kalau kau datang kemari hanya untuk mencari –HATCHUU ribut, lebih baik kau pulang. Aku sedang tidak selera -HATCHUU bertarung hari ini. Dengan siapa pun termasuk kau." Ucap Sakura ke-ge-er-an. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Ternyata preman Konoha College juga bisa sakit hm? Dan dia kehilangan selera bertarung hanya karena flu?"

"KAU!" Sakura menggulung tangan bajunya, "kau itu me-"

"Kau bilang tidak selera bertarung." Sela Sasuke cepat sebelum gadis pecinta hal-hal aneh itu melancarkan ocehan bak khotbah nya itu.

"Cih!"

"Aku datang karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh. Kukira kau dimakan burung beo." Sasuke bodoh.

"Apa katamu?! Kau pikir pacarmu selemah itu sampai bisa dimakan burung beo?! Aku yang akan memakan burung itu hidup-hidup!" dasar cewek gila.

"Ehm, lupakan yang tadi. Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat -HATCHUU, buruk."

"Kenapa kau bisa flu sih? Secara ini musim panas."

"Kemarin saat ingin nyolong mangga aku…aku… nyebur ke empang…" ucap Sakura dengan nada lesu. Ya, dia benar-benar terlihat tidak minat hidup sekarang. Badannya terasa lemas.

Sasuke merasa ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak saat itu juga namun… melihat kondisi Sakura…

"Padahal aku ingin sekali sekolah besok! Kau tau? Besok ada seleksi pemain basket putri inti saat pelajaran olahraga! Aku harus masuk! Tapi… flu sialan ini! Egh!" ucap (baca : curhat) Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sasuke memang tau, bocah pecinta saos Tabasco itu memang tergila-gila pada olahraga basket dan ingin menjadi pemain intinya. Tapi… mau bagaimana lagi?

**BRUAK!**

'_eh? Itu apa? Hmm palingan kucing gendut piaraan si Moegi yang suka nyari ribut itu, awas ya kubakar kau!'_ batin Sakura sewot

AHA! Sasuke dapat ide! Ide tua dari ayahnya yang sudah tua!

Sasuke tiba-tiba jadi sok misterius. Menundukan kepala dan tersenyum atau tepatnya menyeringai.

"Sakura, kau tau tidak satu cara ampuh yang pasti akan menyembuhkanmu dari sakit flu ini."

"Apa?"

"Caranya adalah aku akan-

**CUPS**

-menciumu"

.

'_Kau tau Sasuke? Cara paling ampuh untuk menyembuhkan seseorang dari sakit flu adalah_

_Menciumnya'_

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**OMAKE**

"KYAAA! Sasuke-kun aku benar-benar sembuh sekarang! Dan kau tau? Tadi Gai-sensei bilang aku tidak perlu ikut seleksi dan aku sudah dipastikan masuk tim inti!" ucap Sakura super senang.

"Oh ya? Bagus –HATCHUU! –lah." Hidung mancung si Uchiha itu memerah. Dia…dia…

"OI FOREHEAD!" Teriak sang gadis berambut pirang yang bercita-cita menjadi penyanyi dangdut international itu. "Kau sudah sembuh? Cepat juga ya…" goda Ino dengan senyuman licik.

"Hei! Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu! Aku geli melihatnya!" ucap Sakura tanpa perasaan.

"HATCHUU" Bersin Sasuke itu benar-benar merusak suasana.

"Sasuke? Kenapa sekarang malah kau yang flu? Jangan-jangan…" SasuSaku couple dag dig dug ketakutan, "jika seseorang flu, dan ada orang yang menciumnya orang itu akan sembuh tapi orang yang menciumnya akan…" ino sengaja tidak melanjutkan perkatannya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak didepan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang blushing berat.

"Pig! Jangan-jangan kau melihat yang kemarin?! Jangan-jangan mahkluk yang kukira kucing gendut itu kau lagi?!"

"Menurutmu? Aku sengaja ingin menengokmu, tapi ternyata ada sesuatu yang menarik di dalam kamarmu. Gihee." Sekarang Ino malah meniru trademark Gajeel.

"S-sialan kau Inooooo!"

Lalu Sakura dan Ino pun main kucing-kucingan keliling sekolah meninggalkan Sasuke yang…

"-HATCHUU!"

**.**

**OWARI (BENERAN!)**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Gimana minna-san? Aku dapet ide ini tiba-tiba saat lagi bengong. Aneh? Jelek? Abal? Maaf! Saya menampung kritik (dengan kata-kata sopan) dan saran dari readers-tachi! Akhir kata, review please!**


End file.
